


Rubber Band

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-03
Updated: 2004-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: She had to still care. He knew it.





	Rubber Band

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Rubber Band

## Rubber Band

### by Starrbaby

It was hot. 

It was VERY hot. 

Serenity's temp gauge had been damaged when a belt snapped and whipped through her innards like . . . well, like a whip. It was so hot that the prim doctor had actually rolled up his sleeves AND unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He lay limply on his cold steel examining table smugly noting that he may have found the coolest spot on the ship. 

In his heat-induced lethargy, he daydreamed. In his day dream the thought of her. She'd cared about him, and had made him laugh. He should have told her that he cared back. That he would choose this Shee-niou life in a tin can floating through space if . . . if it meant he could be with her. 

He hadn't told her though, and it was too late now. Someone else had told her that he thought she was special. Someone else had told her that she was needed. Someone else . . . had the right to touch her. 

he sat up and spun to dangle his legs over the edge of the table. He hoisted himself onto the floor with his strong arms. With a slightly trembling hand, he brushed his black hair out of his eyes and wiped the sweat that had collected on his temples. 

Kaylee had cared about him; he knew it. She had cared about him, and she had wanted him. He rolled his sleeves up a bit higher and raked his mind. She probably still did. . . . no, not probably .. .she did. She still wanted him; she had to! 

Impulsively Simon stalked towards the engine room. 

Simon peeked into the engine room. He saw Kaylee leaning into the engine while clanging and grunting her way though a lame attempt at regulating Serenity's temperature again. The red handkerchief that stuck out of the back pocket of her baggy carpenter jeans remained Simon of a tail. He chuckled to himself. 

Kaylee leaped up out of the engine. "Gorramit! I said I was workin' on it, an' I'll have it fixed . . . oh," She blushed, "Hey!" She pulled the "tail" out of her back pocket and wiped the persperation from her face and chest. "Thought you were the captain comin', ta rib me for not havin' the temp gauge fixed yet." 

Simon tried to think of a witty comment, but the sweat shining on Kaylee's Exposed stomach distracted him. She was wearing a dirty white tank top that had been cropped, probably by ripping, to just above her navel. Her chestnut hair was piled messily on top of her head and stray tendrils fell in her face. 

Kaylee noticed Simon looking at her. "Yeah, I know I'm a pig." She giggled nervously while wiping the back of her neck with the handkerchief. "The heat makes me sweat like nothin' else. I always read 'bout people lookin' sexy when they sweat, but in real life . . .well sweat 's just gross." 

Her emphasis on the word "gross" snapped Simon out of his daze, and he looked her in the eye. Neither of them moved. The silence grew like a sponge filled with water, and the rubber band of tension stretched between the two. 

Simon wanted to be flowery with his speech. He had wanted to woo her into his arms with promises and sweet words. However, moments like this never turn out the way people plan them. He looked at the exhausted engineer, and was only able to force out one line of pleading. "I still want you," Simon whispered. 

The rubber band snapped. Kaylee dropped her handkerchief and lunged at Simon. She leaped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She buried her face into his neck and sobbed. 

Simon wrapped one arm under her to hold her up and wrapped the other around her shoulders to hold her to him. He breathed in her salty scent. He had known she still cared about him. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Rubber Band**   
Author:   **Starrbaby**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **3k**  |  **03/03/04**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Simon   
Pairings:  S/K   
Summary:  She had to still care. He knew it.   
  



End file.
